Unintended Pain
by Gracie's Jar Of Dirt
Summary: Percy decides to play a little trick on Annabeth. But it doesn't end up so well...


**Okay, this one-shot is based near Halloween. Yes I know its not close to October. But I couldn't just let the idea slip from my mind. :) Here it is.**

* * *

It was October 30th. It had been a tiring day at work and Percy Jackson had been told he needed to go to the store for some candy. For the children the next day.

_I need to find a particularly scary trick to play on Annabeth. _Percy thought as he pushed his small cart around. Row 6 was full of tricks, treats and costumes. He picked up several bags of Dum-dums and tootsie rolls. He grabbed some M&Ms and dropped them into the cart. Percy was heading towards the check-out lane when he saw something that caught his eye.

A particularly life-like costume of a spider.

* * *

Annabeth walked into her apartment. It was dark with all the lights off. _I thought I left all of the lights on._ She thought and turned on the lights.

When she did a scary sight nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"AAHAAAHAHAH!" The thing screamed. It looked a lot like a spider.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" She screamed grabbed its wrist. Out of fear she twisted it so hard she heard a loud crack.

"Owwwww!" It screamed. Annabeth kicked it in the face and it fell on floor.

"Annabeth its me!" A muffled voice said, it was obvious her attacker was in pain.

_I know that_ _voice. _She pulled the mask off. It was Percy. His nose and lip was bleeding. His wrist was badly twisted the wrong way.

"You broke my wrist!" He whined in pain.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I'm so sorry! If I had known it was you..." She apologized and helped him up.

"Call 911." He grimaced. But then his entire world went black.

* * *

"Percy wake up."

Percy slowly opened his eyes to see Annabeth standing right over him.

"Holy crap!" He screamed.

"Its okay,Percy. Your in an ambulance. They are taking you to the ER at the hospital." She said calmly, but she obviously wasn't.

The paramedics had already put him on an IV and had already cleaned up his face. He was covered with a comfortable blanket. His wrist hurt terribly.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. That was a stupid trick to play." Percy said, his voice thick with pain.

"No I'm sorry Percy for breaking your wrist. Its just...I'm terribly afraid of spiders. Even fake ones." She explained.

"Excuse me Mrs Jackson? We need to sedate him. They are going to need to do surgery on his wrist right away." One of the paramedics explained.

Percy nodded, he was not afraid. Annabeth gave him a loving look and gave him a kiss. "I love you."She said.

"I love you too." And they placed the mask on his face. It smelled sickeningly of Chocolate. His brain went foggy until he could no longer comprehend what was going on around him. Things wavered around him. Then nothing.

* * *

Annabeth sat next to the recovery bed that Percy lay on. His wrist heavily bandaged. His slow breathing gave her small company. Then his eyes opened and closed.

Annabeth sat in closer.

His voice quiet, "Whoo are youu?"

"I'm your wife, Annabeth."

"Oh hi. Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I like snickers."

"Okay." Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

"Hi Percy." Annabeth pulled out her phone. She turned it on video mode and she started to video tape Percy's weird actions.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

A vase with flowers sat on a table next to his head.

"Flowers!"

"Yes Percy. Flowers."

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"I'm sorry Percy, but you'll have to wait for that."

"There's 2 of you! And that girl in purple pants just came in!"

"That's the doctor,Percy."

"She looks like Barney."

The doctor blushed and touched Percy's wrist. "Does this hurt?"

"Yeah..." His head fell backwards.

"How about here?" She asked.

"Yay..."

"What about here?" The doctor touched right in the middle of his wrist.

"Yay!"

"Umm, Doctor? Why is he acting like this?" Annabeth looked at Percy who was acting totally weird. Her phone still video taping.

"Its just the pain medication we gave him. He'll be fine in about an hour." The doctor gave Percy a pat on the head and left.

"Annabeth, why are you video taping this? You know this is all funny and you'll show Grover it." He tried to grab her phone but she moved her phone out of his way.

Annabeth tried hard not to laugh.

"Annabeth, where's Grover?"

"He'll be here soon."

"Can I have some water?"

"N-not yet."

"I hear sirens! Are we being robbed?!" He freaked.

"No those are just ambulances binging people to be healed."

"Why am I in purple?"

"Because that's the only color shirt they had available."

"But I hate purple! I want blue."

"Percy be happy your wearing anything at all."

"I'm naked? I need to have clothing!"

"No you are not naked. You are fully clothed."

"Oh. Annabeth..."

"Yes Percy?"

"There's a monster in here that wants to eat me!" He pointed to Annabeth's jacket hanging up on the door.

"Its not going to eat you."

"Yes it is and it wants all of my chocolate stash too!" He whined.

"You have a chocolate stash?"

"Yeah...under the bed..."

Annabeth smiled.

"Dude...why is everything..fuzzy and everything's..two! Your twin is staring me down!"

"Oh sorry." Annabeth coughed trying to keep from laughing.

"Duudddeee...this is awesome...you should try some. Cause it smells like..chocolate." Percy grinned like he'd been awarded a million dollars.

"I really don't want to try some, thanks though."

" OH MY GODS!THE UNICORNS ARE GONNA GET RAN OVER BY CARS! ANNABETH WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"

After about 15 more minutes of this he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**An hour later...**

Percy woke with a start. Annabeth leaning against the bed, fast asleep. Her phone resting beside his leg. He picked it up and found about 20 minutes of him acting like a complete idiot. At one point he laughed so hard he woke Annabeth.

"I see you found the video of you being weird."

"Yeah I did."

Annabeth giggled.

"I blame you for this."

"Oh really?" She slapped him across the face. "That's for scaring me." She kissed him passionately. "That's for forgiving me. I gave you unintended pain."

"Yes you did." Percy laughed and gave Annabeth another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this little one-shot. :) I'm going to try and update Meet Grace Turner soon! See you guys later! -eats spaghetti- **

**Eating all your pasta,**

**Gracie**


End file.
